


Last Dance

by WeaselCaretaker



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaselCaretaker/pseuds/WeaselCaretaker
Summary: 写这篇文的初衷是因为前几天重看了董子哥“这狗有毒”的剪辑，貂姐锤他的时候手放在他后颈引导他把头埋在椅背上，然后轻轻按着他的头，还数一二三给他心理准备然后快狠准一锤子敲下去，有戳到我，让我想到给孩子打针的时候哄孩子说不要害怕，蚊子叮一下就过去了，然后让孩子趴在妈妈怀里不要看针头的温柔医生。最戳的是这个举动完全无关色情，而且非常温柔。所以在老涩批眼里色情到爆。所以产生了一个写金道英并不爱董思成，但是很温柔地帮他扩张的场景的想法。然后因为他俩都和郑在玹很真，所以郑在玹就顺理成章出现了。需要警告大家的是本文主97，两人不是情侣关系，叁是正在进行时，97在貂姐知情的情况下做爱。这里面的人设全是按照我对现实中的人设和关系解读来的，但因为我是97狗肯定会wpg。特别提醒貂姐在这里面非常温柔（也很令人心动，）叁也很真，但是貂珍妮和叁级还是应该注意避雷。面珍妮晕机和97也注意避雷，总之大家都谨慎阅读哈哈哈哈。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 2





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文的初衷是因为前几天重看了董子哥“这狗有毒”的剪辑，貂姐锤他的时候手放在他后颈引导他把头埋在椅背上，然后轻轻按着他的头，还数一二三给他心理准备然后快狠准一锤子敲下去，有戳到我，让我想到给孩子打针的时候哄孩子说不要害怕，蚊子叮一下就过去了，然后让孩子趴在妈妈怀里不要看针头的温柔医生。最戳的是这个举动完全无关色情，而且非常温柔。所以在老涩批眼里色情到爆。所以产生了一个写金道英并不爱董思成，但是很温柔地帮他扩张的场景的想法。然后因为他俩都和郑在玹很真，所以郑在玹就顺理成章出现了。
> 
> 需要警告大家的是本文主97，两人不是情侣关系，叁是正在进行时，97在貂姐知情的情况下做爱。这里面的人设全是按照我对现实中的人设和关系解读来的，但因为我是97狗肯定会wpg。特别提醒貂姐在这里面非常温柔（也很令人心动，）叁也很真，但是貂珍妮和叁级还是应该注意避雷。面珍妮晕机和97也注意避雷，总之大家都谨慎阅读哈哈哈哈。

郑在玹和金道英是般配的一对。但其他人都不知道，郑在玹有一个秘密。

他爱着自己最好的朋友，爱了很多年。郑在玹的爱需要一个出口。

金道英一直都知道。他们是很相配的一对，郑在玹把自己龌龊和脆弱的一面都留给了他，金道英怎么会不知道郑在玹心里那份从未熄灭的爱。

董思成不会久留，他有其他的地方要去，有其他的人要爱。所以金道英向董思成提出了邀请，就这一次。

一直以来金道英都很照顾董思成，董思成在他面前永远是青葱稚嫩的二十岁，所以当金道英把手轻轻贴在他的脸颊上、一脸真挚地望着他，董思成无法说不。

一直以来董思成也隐隐约约感觉到郑在玹和他之间有什么。但董思成是一个依靠直觉而非分析活着的人。如果他已经拥有伴侣的亲故对他有什么想法，董思成不会去深究。

董思成趴跪在床上，全身只穿着一件宽松的白毛衣。金道英走过来揉了揉他的头发，嘴唇亲上他的额际，温柔的手抚过他的后颈，引导着他把脸埋进他们家散发着柔顺剂清香的枕头上，让他放轻松，什么都不用担心。床垫下沉了一下，是金道英在他身边坐下的重量。金道英再次安抚似的摸了摸他的背，说那我就开始了。

董思成感受到金道英微凉的拇指在他的肛口周围轻轻按压。温热的吻悄悄落在尾椎骨上，金道英断断续续地呢喃着，放松就好，我们昀昀做得真好。湿润的手指沾着润滑剂开始侵入董思成的身体，董思成吐出半口喘息。道英哥，他用祈求似的音调说道。金道英说，我在呢，我们昀昀很漂亮，做得好。

金道英的手指很温柔，很细致，轻轻撩拨过他体内的隐秘角落。道英哥明明这么温柔，董思成却想要啜泣。

很快，金道英的三根手指就可以在董思成身体里无阻碍地进出。郑在玹的脚步声从身后传来，金道英的重量从床上消失。郑在玹走到了床边。他亲了亲金道英的嘴唇，认真对他说，谢谢你。

金道英吞咽了一下，却避免更多的眼神接触，点了点头走出了房间。

脚后的床垫又下沉了一次，郑在玹跪在床上，整个身体贴上董思成的后背。昀昀。他低沉却好像有些喘不过气的嗓音出现在耳边。董思成趴在枕头上，微微朝郑在玹的方向转头，小声地应了一声，嗯。

郑在玹凑过来用鼻尖和嘴巴蹭了蹭董思成的精灵耳，呼吸声显得有些急促。昀昀，他说道，但欲言又止。昀昀呐。他又呼吸了两次。如果不舒服就告诉我，不要逞强。嗯，好吧，董思成小声地说。

令人安心的重量落在董思成的肩背上，郑在玹的手不轻不重地捏着他肩背相交的地方，就像过往坐在一起拍摄或者直播的无数次一样温热的、隔着一层衣物的让他放松的力道。只是现在，郑在玹的嘴唇落在他的后颈上，鼻尖偶尔碰到他后脑勺的软发上。我们小鸡仔有洗香香呢，郑在玹笑着说。董思成也勾起嘴角。

郑在玹的手像按摩似的一路往下，帮董思成放松肌肉，然后终于停留在裸露的腰侧。

一个吻落在之前道英亲过的不远的地方，只是这次的吻有些濡湿的触感。董思成感觉脸上发烫，无意识地嘤咛出来。郑在玹蹭了蹭董思成的臀缝。昀昀，他叫了一声，温热的呼吸洒在董思成的敏感部位。唔。因为交感神经的刺激，董思成已经开始兴奋又有些涣散了。郑在玹的大手扶在董思成窄窄的胯两边，食指安抚似的打着小圈。昀昀，他说，然后董思成感觉到郑在玹的嘴唇贴在他的肛口。

没想到一来就是这么刺激的。董思成感觉全身的呼吸都被抽了出来。郑在玹的嘴唇在他的肛口上轻轻施加着压力，就像一个纯洁的、干燥的吻。可董思成只觉得所有的血液都冲上了头和脸。

郑在玹的手抓着董思成的胯和臀，他可以听到自己心脏猛烈跳动的声音和耳朵附近血管里血液冲刷的声音。董思成的后颈已经红了一大片，映着纯白的毛衣让郑在玹想要把他整个人吃掉。郑在玹舔吻着董思成。尽管他很急切，想要进展再快一些，但他更想要循序渐进、让董思成尽可能的舒服。这也包括了精心掌控节奏，想要今晚的一切都让董思成难忘。

郑在玹用舌尖轻轻挑逗着董思成的肛口，湿润的呼吸让他的脸颊和董思成的唇瓣之间形成了一层潮气。尽管舌头触碰不到很深的位置，但郑在玹知道肛口丰富的交感神经足以让董思成感到愉悦。郑在玹的手逐渐在董思成的胯上收紧，舔吻和舌头的进入都变得热烈，在董思成的胯和臀间形成了三角着力点，就像饥渴交加的人采下一只多汁的水果。郑在玹可以尝到草莓味的润滑剂。通常他都尽量避免人造香精，可是从董思成身体里尝到这种味道只让他感到过量的爱慕随着这香甜从心中汩汩流出。他想要微笑。

董思成的喘息声逐渐大了起来，其中夹杂的一点点嘤咛让郑在玹觉得董思成在呼叫着他的帮助。很奇怪，每次听到董思成的嘤嘤嘤都让郑在玹想要立刻赶到他身边去，就算是在录制节目的游戏环节里听到也是这样。郑在玹知道董思成是一个成年男人，知道他身边也有其他照顾他的人，可他还是想要把董思成护在怀里。如果不能护在怀里，那也至少要守在他身边。

也许一直以来都并不是董思成需要他的照顾，而是他需要董思成。他需要董思成多发出那种无意识散发着需要保护的讯号的声音，也需要董思成紧张或无助时总是第一个抓住郑在玹的手。

“在玹呐，”董思成略微颤抖、带着哭腔的声音和平时的声线完全不同，“能不能，换个姿势……我好热啊。”

“嗯，我正好也想脱衣服了。”郑在玹对他笑笑，不过两个人看起来都有一点滑稽。董思成的脸红到快要滴血，也因为有些充血的原因不像平时那么清癯，就像没睡醒似的，很可爱。而郑在玹的脸颊上泛着水光，白皙的皮肤一片酡红。脱衣服的时候郑在玹发现董思成的眼神黏在自己身上，还小小咽了下口水，心中一阵暗喜。

郑在玹从床头抽了两张纸巾擦了擦脸，发现董思成还床边呆呆站着。他拉住董思成的手轻轻晃了晃，问道，昀昀，我可以亲你吗？

虽然读者们可能很在意郑在玹现在应该去使用漱口水的问题，但作者不想写流水帐了。董思成抬起带笑的凤眼，竟有些赧然地咬着下唇，郑在玹情不自禁地靠上前去，锁住了他的嘴唇。董思成的脸很小，郑在玹的一只手就可以轻易地包住他整半张脸。郑在玹轻轻地吮吸着董思成的嘴唇，拇指像有了自己的意识一样反复爱抚着董思成眼下那片柔软的皮肤。他欺身上前把董思成整个抱在怀里，董思成的手搭在他的肩膀上，仿佛一切都是那么自然而熟悉。郑在玹环在董思成腰间的手把他紧紧贴向自己。他们的身体曲线如此贴合，就好像天造地设的一对。郑在玹想要窒息，想要溺亡在这个吻里。他的心想要唱一支幸福的歌，又想要悲鸣。

郑在玹建议后入会舒服一点，所以在两人结束了一吻之后董思成又趴回了床上。董思成的入口因为此前的照顾已经很放松了，但郑在玹为了确保更深的侵入不会让他难受而重新为他做了润滑。

董思成裸露的身体很美丽，单薄而充满了生命力，让他想起林间飞奔的小鹿。他的手指在董思成身体里进进出出，两人呼吸的频率带来身体上合拍的律动，就好像一对琴瑟和鸣的知音。

曾经他们在一起唱歌跳舞时的每一次对视都让郑在玹觉得二人的呼吸和心跳是一致的，每一次分享的微笑都让他以为他们心意相通。现在董思成在他身下，整个身体都被他覆盖着，随他而动。如果他想，只要勾一勾手指，前列腺的刺激就能让董思成整个软倒在他怀里。但他知道，他不是他的。

郑在玹把手抽了出来，在旁边的床单上蹭了蹭，开始慢慢把阴茎往董思成身体里推。虽然也只是换个东西进去，物理上的刺激无甚差别，董思成却因为进来的是郑在玹的阴茎这个认知而不住呻吟出声。郑在玹的阴茎一寸一寸的深入，然后整个嵌进董思成的身体里。郑在玹胸腔里泄出一声低沉的闷哼，他甚至可以感觉到充血的阴茎在董思成身体里由快速的血液循环带来的细微跳动。

虽然好像对很多男性而言，这一刻就是性行为的全部意义，可是对郑在玹来说，这一刻的快乐和他与董思成在一起的每一刻无甚差别，甚至不如他把董思成紧紧拥在怀里的时刻，或是他向董思成表达爱意的时刻。所以当他们都在适应完全进入的感觉时，他俯下身子，把董思成抱在怀里，在耳尖落下一吻，好像要这样，这一刻才足够特别。

“在玹呐，”董思成满脸通红，好像无力支撑似的，垂着头，靠在枕头上。

“我知道，”郑在玹一边吻着董思成的耳廓和侧脸一边安慰着，“我都知道。”他心疼地细语道，引导着董思成把脸侧过来看他，然后对着他的嘴唇吻下去，下身也开始小幅度地动起来。董思成在郑在玹嘴里小声哼哼，哭腔让郑在玹心软得不行。他在姿势允许的情况下把董思成抱得尽量紧一些，两个人都不再用手臂撑着上半身。这姿势有些狼狈而凌乱，但董思成被郑在玹结结实实的抱在怀里，压进柔软的床垫，整个人包裹在柔软干净的气息中。

郑在玹和董思成不断接着吻。郑在玹无意把接吻变成缠斗，在他过往有关董思成的种种幻想中他们的吻从不是充满侵略性的角力，也非关于索取和给予，因为董思成不是那样的人。他从不在意争夺控制权，无意在关系中压倒对方，至多会在没有受到足够尊重的时候暂时抽离。

董思成尽他所能地回应着郑在玹热切的吻。郑在玹M字形的薄唇是超乎他性别角色的柔嫩；唇部和脸部的摩擦不断放大着两人的感官体验。郑在玹吮吸董思成的嘴唇和舌尖，用湿润而粗糙的舌头碾磨过董思成的上颚。郑在玹让董思成想起一条大型狗狗，他接吻时的兴奋感和看到主人回家时扑上前去的狗狗如出一辙。董思成感到一阵喜爱，他打开口腔、放松舌头和喉咙接受郑在玹的全部热情。

郑在玹羡慕董思成来去自由，也只有和董思成在一起的时候来去自由。所以郑在玹从没有想过把董思成拴在身边，只要董思成对他有所回应他就能继续。

身下的抽插进入了一种更自如的状态，郑在玹匀速地进出董思成的身体，一边用脸颊和嘴唇磨蹭着董思成的耳侧和后颈，整个身体贴着董思成的后背，一边把手伸到床单和董思成的身体之间去抚摸他的前胸和肚子。他轻轻咬上董思成的耳廓，右手摸索到董思成的阴茎上一把握住。董思成的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，喘息声变得粗重起来。

郑在玹进出的力道很柔韧，两人之间除了呻吟和喘息之外并没有啪啪啪的撞击声。 郑在玹一手照顾着董思成的阴茎，另一只手环着董思成的上半身，仍然一遍遍抚摸着他的胸腹和前颈，细碎的吻落在耳廓、后颈和肩背上。这是郑在玹想起董思成时会幻想的做爱姿势，因为手里、嘴里、怀里都是董思成。真实的感受比幻想中的有过之而无不及，郑在玹担心自己会一辈子也忘不了这滋味。但就算是从没有做过，他也不可能忘记幻想场景中的那种心动和满足。

郑在玹加强了手里的力道，撸动的速度和他抽插的频率一致，时不时用拇指照顾到前端，在董思成身后的抽插也逐渐变得大力起来。董思成的喘息变得很沉重，就像苦劳多时的人，音色里的呜咽变得越来越明显。郑在玹把抚摸着董思成的手从身下抽出来，手指凑到董思成嘴边，“要不要含住，可能感觉会好一点，”他提议道。董思成头也不回，匆忙地点点头就张嘴含住了他的食指和中指，抽抽噎噎地开始吮吸，还发出婴孩吮吸安抚奶嘴时那种开心的声音。

郑在玹感受到董思成火热的口腔，差点直接射出来。但绅士的修养就是要让做爱对象先高潮，而他的私心想让董思成绞紧了他的肉棒高潮。郑在玹咬了咬脸颊内侧，努力控制射精的欲望。因为前列腺被刺激着，董思成的前端很湿。郑在玹用拇指把董思成淌出的前液抹开用作润滑，一边加大握力继续撸动，一边用拇指在马眼上打圈，抽插时也更注意往下用力，好更多地刺激到董思成的前列腺。

董思成忘乎所以地感受着这一刻的欣快，哼哼唧唧地舔吸郑在玹的手指，臀部迎合着郑在玹抽插的频率把自己往郑在玹怀里送。郑在玹叫他，昀昀，看看我。董思成晕晕乎乎地侧过脸来，半阖的眼尾连着一片红云，丰润的嘴唇肿胀而湿润。郑在玹把手抽出来，拇指指腹来回抚摸董思成的下唇，欣赏了片刻这片红润的水光，旋即衔住那两瓣嘴唇，索取一个格外淫乱的吻。

郑在玹在失去理智的边缘。在生理和心理的双重刺激下顾及做爱的策略实在是很耗费心力的一件事，而忍着不射精已经快把他的心力耗费殆尽。郑在玹紧紧压着董思成的上半身，让他在趴跪的体位里动作不得；唇舌间的掠夺也变得凶猛，啃咬董思成的嘴唇，把舌头顶上董思成的软腭，扫过他的舌根，满足于这种原始的唾液交换。董思成下腹被操得酸胀，阴茎被紧紧握着，口腔里的侵犯一改此前的温柔。

董思成感到大腿后侧和臀部的肌肉自发的收紧，胯部难以控制地往前顶去，屁股也狠狠地收缩着，咬紧了郑在玹的阴茎，终于在郑在玹嘴里哭了出来。郑在玹被夹得眼前泛白，双臂紧紧箍着董思成的身体，胯下快速地抽动了数次，然后射在了董思成身体里。

郑在玹拥着董思成倒在床上，两人仍然唇齿相接，咽下彼此的喘息。

郑在玹的阴茎渐渐软了下来。他慢慢从董思成身体里退出来，用纸巾擦了擦董思成的精液落在床单上的地方，然后轻柔地把董思成转过来，仰躺在床上。

董思成仍然没缓过神来，在轻轻地抽泣，洁白整齐的牙齿咬着红肿的下唇，一边鼻梁上和另一边绯红的眼畔皆有眼泪的痕迹，眼睛里也泛着水光。郑在玹用拇指去碰他的下唇，示意他把嘴唇松开，轻轻抚摸他的嘴唇和唇角。他凑上去亲董思成的脸，吻掉他脸上的泪痕，亲过他的眉骨和鼻梁，然后充满柔情地再次吻上他的嘴唇。

董思成的嘴唇已经被亲得肿到可以尝出一点点铁味。不知为什么，郑在玹觉得这一丁点铁的味道特别能安抚他患得患失的心。郑在玹在心里记下今晚也许不能再接吻太多次了，或者接吻的时候不能再那么粗暴了，不然董思成的嘴唇会破的。

“昀昀呐，”郑在玹叫他。

“唔？”董思成抬起眼，眉心微微升起，期待他说下去的样子。

郑在玹看着他一脸无辜的样子，垂下眼摇了摇头说没什么。董思成小声说好吧。

郑在玹抬了董思成的大腿去查看他的后穴，董思成乖顺地任他摆弄，举起两边膝盖，毫不羞耻地露在郑在玹面前，还看了郑在玹一眼。郑在玹觉得这眼神里好像有点嗔怪的味道，好像在说“看你做的好事，”可董思成还是一脸清纯的样子，让人很难猜测他到底在想什么。

郑在玹看着董思成有精液溢出的穴口，把食指贴上去轻轻按了按，感受那被浸淫过的柔软触感，换来董思成一声略带压抑的轻哼。

“昀昀觉得舒服么？”郑在玹带着笑意问他。

董思成认真地看着他，看上去有点羞涩地点点头。

“还要来么？”董思成问。

郑在玹忍不住露出一个大大的笑，凑上前去亲了亲董思成的嘴。

“当然要！你这么问我不知道有多开心，昀昀。”他眼睛弯弯地看着董思成。

董思成回以他一个有些宠溺和无奈的微笑，就好像郑在玹才是年纪小的那个。

郑在玹整个人扑在董思成身上，头歪在董思成肩窝里，又把董思成压进了床垫里。

“昀昀待会想做什么？”郑在玹用那种在董思成面前专用的顽皮年下一般的声调问道。

“想在上面。”董思成也用那种他平时吹牛不知天高地厚的顽劣语气回复他。

“啊？”郑在玹佯装惊恐，“可是我没有做清理。昀昀待会要帮我做吗？”

董思成对着天花板翻了一个白眼。“不要。不做了。”

郑在玹嗖地抬起头，两只手撑在董思成两边，用一种集幼稚、严肃和可怜的神情盯住董思成，“昀昀怎么可以说话不算话呢？”

董思成又翻了翻白眼，把两只手臂举起来了一点，郑在玹立马就读懂了他的意思，撤下了撑在两边的手，压回到董思成身上。董思成环住他的躯干，右手落在郑在玹肩胛和肋骨相接的地方，指尖就像平日里习惯的一样有一搭没一搭地轻轻挠着郑在玹。

郑在玹就这么享受了一下董思成的拥抱，然后又猛地抬起头，盯着董思成的脸问道，“你怎么总是这样挠我？”

“什么意思？”董思成不解地问。

郑在玹泄气一般又把下巴放回董思成肩窝。“没什么。”他委屈地把脸埋进去，偷偷亲了亲董思成的肩窝。

董思成勾了勾唇，虽然没在笑，但和郑在玹独处总是让他觉得满足又有些开心。

过了一会郑在玹还是说了，“你平时都是在勾引我么？”

董思成诧异地转过头，鼻尖和郑在玹的鼻尖碰在一起，为了严肃地看着郑在玹他还向后退了几寸。

“你怎么会这么想？”

郑在玹露出有点担心和犹豫的神色，捏了捏董思成的手，说：“对不起……只是每次你这样碰我，我都好想把你抱在怀里，做不该做的事。”

董思成露出一个恍然的神色。

“在玹，我从来没有把我们想成过这种关系……在道英哥来找我之前，我从来没有想过和你做爱。”这或许是最接近事实真相的说法。他感到有些愧疚。

郑在玹垂下了眼睛，深吸了一口气。

“我知道，大部分时候我都知道。只是偶尔，我也会想，我们有没有过别的可能。”

董思成托起郑在玹的脸，温柔的眼睛探寻着郑在玹的情绪：“你知道我很喜欢你。在玹真的很帅，也很有男友力。”他凑过去，亲了亲郑在玹的额头。

“过去我很依赖你，和你在一起很舒服，也一直对你心存感激。”

天真可爱之于离乡背井来异国务工的董思成来说是一种保护色，是他在充满竞争和轻视的环境里向他人无声的示弱。而属于同岁亲故的董思成的自由、直率和依恋，又何尝不是另一种保护色？

他们没有输给性别，时间，或是地理位置上的分隔。只是在韩国，韩国人永远是上位者。从一开始，他们的位置就并不平等。

对于郑在玹来说，董思成是同事们中唯一与他完全平等的同岁亲故。但对于董思成来说，事情并不是那么简单。董思成只能和他友好相处，从来没有过其他的选择余地——从他那里获得帮助、友情，和也许那么一点点怜惜，就是与他的相处中最好的策略了。

郑在玹忽然很心疼。他把董思成抱进怀里，亲了亲他的发顶。

“昀昀啊，”他吸了一口气，试图减轻声音里的哽咽，“真的对不起。”

TBC.


End file.
